He Left, I'm Pregnant
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her birthday, only for her to find out days later that she is pregnant with his child. The child slowly drains the life from her as she searches for the Cullen's. Will she find them in time? And why has Edward gone to Volterra?
1. Chapter 1

I leaned over the toilet, throwing up again. This is the fourth day in a row that I've had this strange morning sickness. I would blame it on Edward's dreadful absence, but he left me(and totally ruined my life, causing my world to totally collapse around me) about seven days ago, and the vomiting is only in the morning. I'm becoming concerned. I know it's suppose to be impossible, but ever since the night of my eighteenth birthday, when Edward and I broke all of his carefully laid boundaries, I've noticed a small bump beginning to form on my normally flat stomach. What if a human and a vampire could have a child? And now that Edward is gone, what would I do with a child? Clawing my way out of this dark pit of despair is going to be hard enough without the extra weight.

Yet, I can't help but feel love for this unborn baby; after all, it is Edward's offspring. Maybe I'll get to keep something of him after all. I'm getting ahead of myself now. There is probably nothing inside of me! At that thought, I felt a small nudge on my belly. I glanced down at my stomach, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. What was that?!

"Bells?" Charlie asks, his voice gruff, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine dad." I call back, quickly wiping my eyes to get rid of the tears that collected there at the thought of Edward's departure. I almost have to lean over the toilet again when I spring to my feet to brush my teeth. Rule number one of carrying a half-human half-vampire baby: No sudden movements. It's weird how easily I'm accepting my fate of having this vampire offspring. The affection I feel for it is amazing also.  
"Are you sure your alright?" Charlie asks, obviously not comfortable with the idea of tending to his sick teenage daughter.  
"I'm fine just give me some time." The annoyance of him ruining my train of thought shows. Charlie usually doesn't hover, that's the thing I love most about him, why does he have to now, the time when I REALLY don't want him to?

That's when I realize something. This child is growing at an incredibly fast rate. It's already weeks along in these few short days. And a half-human half-vampire child could be extremely dangerous. I can't put Charlie at that risk. I.. I… I have to leave. I have to get out of here. I have to protect my father and my baby. I have to find the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Edward doesn't want me, but maybe Alice or Carlisle or even Esme can help. Maybe Rosalie will help if she knows there is a chance of her getting her time as a mother involved. I have to try though. This baby is all I care about now.

I don't know how to start. I've never done anything like this. How is a clumsy, pregnant, emotionally unstable (sort of) girl suppose to track down a coven of clever vampires?

I brush my teeth and run to my room, trying to ignore the protesting in my stomach at the jerkyness of my movements.

. I grab a yellow duffle bag and begin throwing things in it. I grab a few valuables, such as my Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights book, and my old quilt. I could still smell Edward's sweet scent on it.

As I'm packing, my mind begins thinking about what I'm about to do. I look around at my familiar, cozy room.. Maybe I could just stay here.. Maybe Charlie won't mind helping me raise a child... No. I have to get out of here soon, before I fall into temptation.

Charlie hears the commotion of my fumbling hands stuffing things in my bag and knocks on my door.  
"You feelin' better now?" He asks. Gosh, I'm gonig to miss him so much. Tears run down my cheeks as I think of leaving him. I begin the act I put on the night I ran away to Phoenix to hide from James.  
"I'm leaving dad." I say, my words coming out half choked from the tears.  
"What?" He asks.  
"It's too hard being here, too many reminders." It's true, Edward and I had created memories in just about every place I looked. It was hard knowing that they meant nothing to him, that I was just a human toy to pass the time. I bet I was also a tester of his strength, he wanted to see how close he could get to his "own personal brand of heroin" and not fall off the wagon.  
"Bells, now don't go gettin' yourself all worked up over some boy." Some boy? He's not even a boy, and he's definitely not "some" boy! Oh, if only Charlie knew...  
"He's not just some boy, I love him." I say, a bit angry about his choice of words, and embarrassed that I said that to my father..  
"Fine, if you wanna leave you can go to Jacksonville with your mom." He says, sounding rather hurt that I don't want to stay with him. I hated hurting him, but it had to be done.  
"No, dad, I'm going... I'm going to Alaska." I say, lieing through my teeth and hoping he buys it.  
"Alaska? What are _you_ going to do in _Alaska_?" He asks incredulously.  
"I don't know! Get a job or something! I'm 18 now, I can do what ever I want." My temper flares. Silence follows. I feel a little bad about exploding at him. I take a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry. I love you so much dad, and I wouldn't leave you for just anything. I think this will really help me move on. I'll miss you, though. I'll be back soon." I said, lying about the last part. I have no idea when I'll see him again. I zip up my bag, grab some money I keep stashed under my bed, grab my car keys, wallet, and passport though I don't plan on flying, and unlock and open my door. Charlie is standing right there, frozen, with a few tears leaking from his eyes.  
"Oh, dad." I whisper, hugging him fiercely and hoping he doesn't notice the baby bump. His arms mechanically wrap around me, and then he squeezes tightly. I brake free of his grip and head downstairs. He says nothing, but follows. I kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "I love you" before opening the door and stepping out, breathing in the damp air. Just before I close the door all the way, I hear him whisper, "Love you too, kiddo."


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the bank and took back all of my measly college fund since I can guarantee I won't be going to college any time soon. I had no idea what I was doing, and the lady working there kept looking at me like I was an idiot, but I eventually got my money, though I was embarrassed about what that young and pretty employee must of thought, my face turns bright red when I think about it. I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm not going to be in public much anymore, and the chances of ever seeing her again are slim to none.  
I kept about $600 in the box under my bed, and I had about $1,400 in the bank, so now I only have approximately $1,600. Great. Why didn't I ever get a job? Oh right, because I expected my "caring and loving soul-mate" would always be there with his overflowing wallet, if I ever needed the cash.

And, of course, I expected Alice, my supposed best friend, to always be there too. I can't believe she left also. I miss her so much, I have been so lonely without her. I miss the way she pranced and danced everywhere she went, the way she could shop for hours and not find a single thing she liked, how she would get that mischievous grin that meant she was up to no good, and, believe it or not, I missed playing Barbie Bella.  
I'm fumbling around in some compartments I never noticed nor used on the sides of my truck, looking for change for the turnpike, when my hand feels a wad of something smooth and papery. I pull it up and realize it's a wad of hundred dollar bills. Edward must have stuffed it in there in case of an emergency. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he did that even though I'm sure he doesn't care what happens to me, he has plenty of money to go around. For once, I don't reject the money, I take it gladly. How completely I've altered for this child.  
When I stop at a motel for a night, the older doorman checking me out which is really creepy, I check some more hidden compartments. Sure enough, there are more wads of money. I count it all up and am shocked at the total. It's more than my college fund and stashed cashed combined and doubled, $4,000. And add that to my original amount, it's $5,600 in all.

"Ohh, thank you, Edward!" I almost yelled, then made a loud grunting noise of pain. It actually hurts to say his name, it feels like a hole has been punched through my chest. My outburst earned me weird looks from a passing by couple, but I didn't really care, they would do the same if they went from $1,600 to $4,600!  
I hope it will be enough to care for an infant for a while if I don't find the Cullens in time.


	4. Chapter 4

I head to Seattle first, checking in all the local hospitals for a new doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen working there. I drive around town, looking for any big red jeeps or shiny silver Volvos. No such luck. My baby is getting bigger everyday. I check L.A., though I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't be where they said. Once, when I was driving past a flashy casino, I spotted a silver Volvo. Next to it, a tall girl with bleach blond hair and a skimpy glittery dress was making out with a young man. Another piece of my mangled heart was sliced out as I thought that is what Edward meant by "easily distracted", until I realized the boy had straight black hair, not copper.

I check Alaska, but it's so huge I almost get lost. I had a similar experience with a cherry red BMW convertible there, watching as a tall pale blonde got out of the small car and headed into a nail salon. I bolted across the vacant street, and bursted through the salon doors.

"Rose!" I had yelled, and every head turned my way with looks that clearly questioned my sanity. The blond girl was there, and I saw her full face with total disappointment. She looked a lot like Rosalie, very pretty, but not perfect and beautiful, and she had piercing ice blue eyes, not that melting topaz or scorching onyx that I missed so much.

I try to use as little as possible of my money, but my truck takes so much gas it's hard. I miss home, and I'm tempted to head home to Charlie, but he would probably just kick me out if he saw my giant belly and found out what I had done with Edward. I finally decide to just give up. The thought makes me cry. I have given up, all hope completely lost.


	5. Chapter 5

"What can I get you guys to drink?" I ask a cute young couple in a fake, cheery voice. I work as a waitress in Seattle at a cafe called The Ticking Clock(it's filled with hundreds of beautiful, glass clocks that all go off randomly at different times, playing twinkling little tunes). Not the best living, but it will do for now. I always add half my small paycheck to my baby fund, and the other half goes for food and rent. Lets just say, the cabinets are usually empty and the landlord is always knocking on my door. I have had a strong aversion to food nowadays, though. I'm getting weaker. Sometimes I hear people whispering about the "anorexic pregnant girl." It's hard to sleep, and when I finally do, I have nightmares. But after the nightmares pass, I get about.....40 minutes of peaceful slumber. It's so hard to get up in the morning.

The couple give me a concerned look. "Maybe you should go home and rest, you don't look so good." The guy says, probably referring to the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, the purple on my eyelids from stress, the way my bones jut out from my unhealthy looking pale skin, some of the yellowish bruises that still remain from the night of my eighteenth birthday, how I grunt and sometimes grab my stomach or sides because of the pain of my baby's kicks. They hurt, like bone-breaking hurt. "No, I'm fine." I lie. Truth be told, the sight of the couple's intertwined fingers hurts me more than any other pain. Edward has been on my mind constantly since he left, and he stars in the best of my nightmares; beautiful nightmares I would say.

"Do you need some money? We can help." They woman said. I refuse, but she stuffs money in my apron pocket anyways. I thank them repetitively. This has been happening a lot lately, and I am actually thankful for that. I don't want to admit it, but I need help. I need Edward, really, but I know that isn't going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

I almost scream. I am dying of starvation. I'm thirsty, but no drink makes me feel better. What is wrong with me?! Someone knocks on the door.

"Miss Swan, your rent is due." My landlord, Flora, says in a nasally voice with an Indian accent. I thrust the door open violently, staring at the annoying lady with fiery hatred. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!

"It's not due till next week." I say through gritted teeth, using all my strength just to stay standing. She chuckles, which makes me mad.  
"Oh, Miss Swan, always losing track of time." It's obvious she's just conning me out of money, but I can't deal with this now. I turn around and cross my small apartment to my rent jar, and take out a couple bills.

Flora rudely comes in and makes herself at home in one of my cheap plastic chairs, the only things I could afford.  
"Here." I say, extending my thin arm with the money in it towards her. When she gets up from the chair, her arm catches on a very sharp piece of plastic that had broken and was sticking up at an odd angle. A large gash appears on her arm, and blood begins to pour out of it. She stares at it for a second with her greenish-brown swampy eyes, before rambling on about how she's going to sue me and make me pay for her stitches. I retaliate by saying I will sue her for trespassing and damaging my property. She shuts up, grabs the money, and leaves.

The shutting door wafts the aroma of blood towards me. I usually am averse to that particular scent, but now it smells like heaven to me.  
For some very odd reason, I reach down and run my hand through the puddle of blood, and lick it. The warm red liquid explodes in my mouth, electricuting my tastebuds and making me feel more alive than ever. It tastes fantastic. Absolutely wonderful.

I drink all of it that is not soaked into the cheaped and already stained carpeted floor before registering what I'm doing. I'm drinking human blood! I gag and almost spit it out, when I realize that my baby likes this. It's what he's wanted all along. How could I have been so foolish? Of course a half-vampire child would want blood. I should have realized that sooner. Now wonder I was so opposed to regular human food, it probably tasted like dirt to the little guy yet I tried to shove it down his throat! If I were him, I would be kicking me too! I really need more blood!


	7. Chapter 7

I've been sneaking into hospitals and stealing bags of blood lately. None of the nurses ever question why I'm there, being pregnant and all and looking like I have some kind of fatal illness. It's pretty east actually, the hospitals don't guard their blood as well as most think.**(a/n I'm just making thins up, I need someway for her to be able to access it without Dr. Cullen!:/)**It makes my baby so happy. It makes me happy, too. I have been thinking of baby names. These are the top two: Renesmee Carlie Swan- Cullen, or Edward Jr. (E.J) Emmer Swan-Cullen. I wanted all the Cullens, Charlie, and Renee to have a place in the name, but that wasn't possible without making it huge and absurd.  
My stomach seems to just keep growing, more rapidly with the blood definitely. I'm stronger and so is the baby. Thankfully, it's just broken ribs.  
I stand the pain, though, because my love is still undiluted. I have a feeling the baby is coming any day now, and I've quit my job to be prepared. I carry diapers and boy and girl baby clothing, ranging from one month to one year, in a bag with me wherever I go, since I don't know what gender or how old the baby will be.

I hope that it will look just like Edward, not a hint of me disturbing his perfection.

I've been having nightmares about a bloodthirsty, red-eyed, angel-faced, chubby-cheeked killing machine that stalks the town of Forks, killing all that were close to me.

But last night, I had the best one ever. So vivid...

Edward and I stood together in our meadow, both of us sparkling like diamonds since we were both vampires, holding a tiny baby girl with long glossy copper ringlets, pale skin and rosy cheeks, and chocolatey eyes. She was beautiful, but I still was focused on Edward since that was the closest my sub-conscious has ever gotten to his beautiful face.

He whispered that he loved me and Renesmee, our daughter. He said he would stay and protect us for all eternity.

All the Cullens were suddenly there in our meadow with us.

"Alice!" I had called to her, and she had come and hugged me. Even this morning I could have sworn I actually felt her hard, granite skin.

Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, all hugged me. I remember I had thought to myself, "Wow, I am the luckiest vampire ever."

But then, Edward's arm disappeared from my waist. I turned to him with confusion written all over my face. His topaz eyes had turned a bright crimson, and he had an emotionless expression.

"I'm leaving Bella," He said in a harsh, cold voice.

"What? Why?" Even as a vampire, my voice couldn't compare to his velvety one.

"I don't want you anymore." He had looked me dead in the eye, and I couldn't argue.

I looked around, but the rest of the Cullens were gone, including Alice.

And then he was gone, but before he left he grabbed Renesmee, taking her with him. I had screamed and tried to follow him, but I was human again and I couldn't keep up.

So in this nightmare I lost everything; immortality(which meant nothing to me without Edward), my love, my daughter, and my family. But I got to see them again, I got to have Edward's arm around me again, and I got to hug Alice again.

It was an amazing and oh so beautiful nightmare.

And because the setting was in our meadow, that is where I'm heading today. Stupid, I know, because I'm a huge pregnant girl due anytime now and I have no idea where the meadow is, but I have to see it, this could be the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

"The worlds tells of innocence like the child inside of me, it's only good while it's heart beats beauty, brave the pain so you may drink of me." I sing to my baby, a part of "Claire De Lune" that reminds me of my current situation as I walk towards our meadow.

I have no idea where I am, but I honestly couldn't care less.

All of the sudden, I break through the heavy foliage and into a large, perfectly round meadow, wild flowers tickling at the bottom of my legs. The meadow's magnificence is suddenly set ablaze as the sun sets. It's beautiful. And it kills me.

"Edward!" I suddenly wail as a wave of longing and total desire overcome me. I clutch my chest, the pain unbearable, and my skinny legs give out. I drop to my knees, and when I do I hear a loud tearing sound from within me.  
I immediately fall to the ground, rolling onto my back to ensure my baby's safety and allow me to breath in something other than dirt. My breaths comes in ragged pants and something rips and tears inside of me.

I cry out in pain as it rips through my stomach flesh, causing blood to gush out and stain the tall, green grass. I'm in so much pain that I barely notice when an extraordinarily beautiful baby climbs out of me. I then realize that I am going to die. I'm losing so much blood. My concern for my child increases dramatically. He or she will either not survive without me, or go on a killing spree. Either isn't very good.

I feebly try to hold the precious child before I die. My arms lock around it, and I cling to it, bringing it back to my chest. I fight against the engulfing blackness and realize I'm holding a baby boy; E.J Emmer Swan-Cullen. He looks at me with emerald green eyes, the exact shade Edward's must have been. Then he does something totally unexpected. He leans down and bites me! I gasp in shock, my arms releasing him immediately. He pulls back, like he knows what he just did was wrong and begins to whimper. I want to hold him, to stroke his hair, but the fire hurts, and sparkles are dancing in front of my eyes.

"Don't....worry E.J....mommy...will be...ok." I gasp out as the fire begins pumping through my veins. Blackness engulfs my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

I writhed in pain for what I'm guessing was three days, but it felt like a lifetime. On the final day, I think, all the pain attacked my already destroyed heart. My heartbeat was rapid, fighting for survival, but in the end the scorching fire won and my heart pounded out one final painful thrust, then was silenced for eternity.

After that, pain seemed to just evaporate, and my eyes snapped opened.

The details of everything are enhanced; it takes all of my strength not to get completely mesmerized by the most trivial of things, such as the swaying of grass. My hearing is also enhanced. I can pick out a single deer from a herd, lapping water from a stream, over three miles away. That makes my throat burn. It feels so dry. I almost leap up and run after it, when a flood of foggy human memories swirl in my head. Edward leaving me, me leaving Charlie, working at a restraunt in Seattle, stealing blood from hospitals, nearly dying on the forest floor, all for the adorable baby inside of me.

My attention is pulled to my stomach, which is now flat again, healed, and where an angelic child sits loyally on me. He looks far older than three days, maybe weeks or even months old.  
I sit up swiftly, shocking myself with the speed and grace of the simple movement. I didn't think of that for long, though, because my baby boy nestled into me. I hold him in my arms and he cradles there perfectly. I bet that even if Edward doesn't want to be a father, he would fall in love with him.

I give him a once over, looking for all traces of Edward, though he is caked in blood.  
They look so much alike. He has gorgeous green eyes, and beautiful wavy bronze hair that is already very thick. The locks of his hair seem to fall over each other perfectly, like copper waves. He has pale skin, of course, with rosy cheeks that are similar to the girl's in my dream, but his bone structure is similar to mine, and his pink lips are slightly out of proportion just like mine. Overall, he is positively stunning.

E.J puts his tiny hand to my face, and a rush of images fills my head. He shows me what it was like to cling to me as I tossed and turned in pain, and how horrible he feels knowing he caused it. He showed me the immense thirst he feels. And then he showed me… me, I think. Me as a vampire. My translucent pale skin has transformed into beautiful creamy whiteness, my plain hair is now a beautiful chestnut, long silky and the auburn highlights more defined, my lips, which had always been out of proportion, are now perfect and rose-red. Then he showed me my eyes, and how they almost scared him. They are bright red and look hungry. The thick frame of dark lashes only seems to add to their intensity.

I shudder at it and he pulls his hand away. I stare at him for a second before realizing that is his power. A combination and then a flip of my mind shield and Edward's mind-reading. Instead of keeping everyone out, or getting in, he lets you in. How odd.

I take him to the small close by bubbling stream and rinse the blood off him, dry him in a blanket I kept in my bag, and dress him in three month boy clothes that I thought were very cute. Even Alice would probably be happy with them.

He is so amazing. I can't believe I'm a mother. I have never, in my whole entire life, wanted to be a mother, but now I love the idea. It would be so much better if I had the father by my side though...


	10. Chapter 10

The speed at which I run holds nothing on Edward, though it is still fast and exhilarating. I don't even have to think about it, one foot places itself in front of the other gracefully, and I zigzag through trees like a second nature.

Of course E.J couldn't run, so I carried him cradled in my arms, where he belongs. He was so intelligent already, those big green eyes staring at me as if I am the most incredible woman on earth, which I guess to him I would be, me being his mom and all and being the only other "person" he has ever seen. I wonder what I must look like to him, my new granite skin sparkling every time I pass through a hole in the dense canopy above since up here we are out of the cloud bank. I wonder what he must think of himself, his own alabaster skin giving off a translucent glow in the sun.

When I pass by the heard of dear, I sent E.J down gingerly on a large, mossy rock, and hunt. The deer blood tastes foul and sour, but it soothes the burning in my throat which is all I cared about.

I run for I don't know how long, until I come to a big clearing. I recognize it immediately, though the human memories are muddy.  
"It sounded like a bear choking." "It's time." "Eerie, isn't it?" "Are you ready for some ball?" "No I prefer to referee- I like keeping them honest." "Emmett hits hardest, but Edward runs fastest." "You're what he wants. It will work out somehow."  
Their voices dance in my head, with a background of seven exquisite pale, angel like figures, running at top speed and hitting the nearly invisible balls with loud cracks, slamming into each other with deafening thuds. The last voice, Esme's voice, lingers. "You're what he wants. It will work out somehow." That makes me brake down. I sob tearlessly, thinking of everything that could have been. If Edward had stayed, we would be together now, I know he would have let me keep the baby, and I know he would have loved him. I would have my best friend, my second parents, and Edward and I might even be getting.....married...soon, though the thought of marriage is still a bit frightening. If I had been good enough for him, we would have the perfect life, and he would have been the one to change be after I gave birth. In the midst of my glorious, terrible, lovely, grieving thoughts, I hear light weightless footsteps running toward us. Ohhhh, this can't be good.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I see her, I shove E.J behind me, crouching defensively, something animalistic in me taking over. I had no control over my own, new body, the only thought on my mind was "Protect E.J."  
The vampire seems in too big of a hurry to notice me, but stops as soon as she picks up my scent and hears the snarls working their way past my lips, which are pulled over my sharp, venom coated teeth. As she turns around, I realize who she is, my best friend; Alice Cullen.  
Her movements are slow for her, obviously weary by the vampire with the "human." But when she sees me, her eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Bella?" She asks.  
"Alice." I breath. Before I have time to register what's happening, the tiny pixie launches her self at me, causing me to fly back. My snarls pick up again, my body thinking I'm being threatened though my mind knows otherwise.  
"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much!" She squeals, unconcerned by my growls.  
"I've missed you too Alice." I say. She pulls back to examine me and I quickly memorize her tiny features, her spiky ink black hair, her coal black eyes, her pearl pink lips, her tiny body once again because I have no idea how long I will be with ehr.

She shakes her head in disapproval about my baggy, muddy and torn clothes, but doesn't mention it.  
"How did this happen?" She asks as she gets off me to let me up, talking about my vampirism. I walk over and collect my child in my arms. Her eyes widen again. I decide to explain everything and get it over with.  
"On the night of my eighteenth birthday, Edward and I broke all of his carefully laid boundries. He left me, and a couple days later I found out I was pregnant with his offspring. I panicked, left Charlie, and began searching for you guys, hoping you could help me and Carlisle could explain what was happening. I was living off my college fund, some stashed cash, and some money Edward left for me.

I looked in Seattle, L.A, and tried Alaska. I couldn't find you guys anywhere, and I needed to save my money, so I moved to Seattle and bought a very small apartment and got a job as a waitress in a tiny cafe. My stomach grew and grew and grew. I was very unhealthy, so thin and tired looking because I couldn't sleep, food no longer appealed to me, and anytime the baby would kick, it would brake a rib, only ribs thankfully, but I had _many_ broken ribs. I endured it though, because the love for my child was very strong.

When my landlord accidently cut herself in my apartment, I found I really liked blood. I stole it from the hospitals, and my baby and I became stronger. I wanted to visit Ed...Edward and my meadow one last time, but when I got there the pain was too much. I ended up falling to the ground, almost crushing the fetus, but that is how I gave birth to my son. He bit me, saving my life, and I awoke three days later. And here we are." I said. She just stared at me, before braking down sobbing like I had.  
"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I saw you on the ground of the woods surrounded by blood and came as soon as I could."  
"Don't be sorry for anything, I love my son more than my own life. I got to keep something of Edward after all." I said with a humorless smile. She stopped crying for a second and came closer to stroke E.J's face.  
"His name is Edward Jr. Emmer Swan-Cullen, but call him E.J." I said.  
"Wow, I can't believe you're a mom, Bella. Edward would love him, you know." She said, and my un-beating heart constricted painfully.  
"Alice, can I see Esme? I miss her so much." I say, ignoring her last comment.  
"Sure, but I'm not exactly positive of her whereabouts." She says a bit bashfully.  
"Um, didn't you just come from them?" I ask.  
"Not exactly. After Edward left you in Forks, we all kind of split up. Emmett and Rose went on another honeymoon in Europe, Jasper went to Denali to spend some time with some friends there, and I went to Mississippi to try to find more about my past. Last I heard, Carlisle and Esme were in Montana." She said, leaving out what Edward's been doing.  
"Oh… Well we'll find them, and maybe Carlisle can give me some information on half-human half-vampire children."  
"Hm, maybe." She said, seeming suddenly distracted. I stared at her for a minute before she said.  
"Yes, lets go to Montana. I think a family reunion is in order." She said. I let her carry E.J, and together we ran.  
We ran for a very long time, stopping occasionally to hunt and to steal some blood for E.J. It was amazing and terrifying to watch him grow before my eyes. He didn't grow too much though, seeming to slow down after a while like he had a sudden growth spurt that was over now. Alice talked to him the whole time, telling him about trends in the stock market and how she would have to take him shopping soon since "mommy has no taste."  
It felt so natural to be with Alice again, so easy to talk and laugh with her, and she accepted E.J as instantly as I had.


	12. Chapter 12

When we arrived at a huge cottage-like house, butterflies swarmed my stomach. We went inside cautiously, but Carlisle and Esme weren't there. Alice said they would be home in exactly five minutes  
"Alice? Honey is that you?" Esme's sweet motherly voice called out right on time.  
"Yes, Esme, it's me." She chirped, giddy with excitement. I lounged on the couch, trying to calm my nerves and be non-chalant. I hold my sleeping angel in my arms.  
Esme walks in the room and gasps when she sees me. Her bottom lips quivers when she realizes I'm a vampire.  
"B-Bella?" She asks, uncertain.  
"Esme!" I exclaim, almost forgetting the baby in my arms and jumping up to hug her. When she comes near to give me a hug, and sees the child she says, "Oh my… Bella, darling, what happened?" I give her the same story I gave Alice, and she sobs harder than Alice had.  
"Oh, if we had known, we wouldn't have left. Actually, I never even wanted to leave. None of us really did." She said that last part with a distant look in her eyes.  
"It's so good to see you, Esme. Where's Carlisle?" I ask, listening throughout the house for any other sounds.  
"I had him go get me some supplies for the house I'm remodeling. He should be home soon." As if on que, the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes sounded from the very end of the winding driveway. After he gets home, we had much the same greeting as Esme and I. He is absolutely intrigued byE.J.  
"So you carried him in your womb, and he clawed his way out?" He asked.  
"Yes, clawed and chewed. Very painful." I said with a wince. As if he knew we were talking about him, E.J begins to stir, his emerald eyes flickering open.  
Carlisle gasps he sees them. "They are an exact replica of Edward's and his mother's…" He says in disbelief, and I wince at Edward's name.  
"His name is Edward Jr. Emmer Swan-Cullen, but call him E.J." I said.  
"Aw, isn't he precious?" Esme said, diverting her attention from Alice to the dear one in my arms.  
"Does he have any special abilities?" Carlisle asks, curiosity gleaming in his topaz eyes.  
"Yes, he can show you things; pictures and words." I say proudly.  
"Interesting. And he is so advanced. I wonder if-" He was cut short by Esme's frantic cries.  
"Alice? Alice? Alice, what's wrong? Hun, calm down. You're okay." She said soothingly. Alice has the blank stare on her face of a vision, and she's trembling violently. As she came out of her revere, she gasped.  
"Edward!" She yelled. We all jump, and a chill runs down my spine. What could have Alice all worked up?  
"Alice, tell us what's wrong." Carlisle demanded, very concerned as I am.  
"I saw Edward. Rose told him about my vision of Bella on the forest floor surrounded by blood. She told him Bella is dead. He freaked and went to the Volturi to beg to be killed." She said in a dead voice tinged with panic. My breaths become shallower and ragged. Edward's words from the right before eighteenth birthday party ring in my head, "You don't irritate the Volturi, unless you want to die." Another chill runs down my spine, partly from the thrill I get from hearing Edward's velvety voice, but mostly from fear.  
In a flash, Carlisle has his phone out and is dialing Edward's number. I hear it ring four times before an unfamiliar voice answered in an odd language. Carlisle hung up, not bothering to answer the man. Then Alice was pulled into another vision. When she came back to the present, she gasped again.  
"Volterra is having some cloudy days, but as soon as the sun shines again, he will step into it. Noon, in three days." She said with a distant look, trying to remember the details from the vision. She began to scan the future, and finally said, "Bella, we can save him. There is a chance but we have to leave now." I began to panic again. I had always been curious about the Volturi, so Alice explained them to me on our way here and I really did not want to meet them.  
"Alice, are you crazy?! I can't be around humans, and what will Aro do if he finds out about E.J?" I hiss. I had never smelt a human, holding my breath usually, and making Alice steal the blood.  
"I don't know," She said, "but I can't let my brother die without at least trying. I also can't make you do anything, but I need you look inside yourself. I know you'll do what's right." She said, sounding wiser than I had ever heard her be. I did look inside myself, and the burning fire of love that I held for Edward roared, and I knew what I had to do.  
"I'm in." I said in a determined voice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Carlisle, call Rose and Em, explain everything, and call Jazz and tell him where I am. But tell him not to worry, everything is okay, and I'll be home soon.... And that I love him more than anything.. Pick us up at the airport at eleven p.m in three days." She said and went to whisper good-byes to E.J and kissed him on his head. I'm scared to leave him, because I don't know how much he will change in these three oncoming days. I whispered I love you to him and hugged Carlisle and Esme.

"Be safe!" Esme calls as Alice revs out of the garage in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Alice and I barely talked on the ride to the airport and the majority of the plane ride, she was too busy scanning the future, and I was too busy worrying if I would survive seeing Edward's perfect face again, and his harsh rejection. Finally, towards the end of the plane ride of 48 hours, she spoke, "At this rate, we should make it. I see three possible futures. One, we are five seconds too late and Edward steps in the sun. Two, we save him and go home peacefully. Three, we save him, but the Volturi have a "talk" with us." The first was unbearable to think about, but the third also hurt. I can't have Aro know of my baby!

"Do you know how Aro will react to E.J if he finds out?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.  
"No. He hasn't made a decision about it, so I am still blind to his reaction. I do see you not having a problem with human blood, though." She says cheerfully, trying to end on a positive note. It helps a little, but impending doom still lurks on our horizon. I bet the second was a possibility, but not likely, Alice would never tell me that though; she knows how much I still love Edward.

"Alice, what will I do if Edward dies?" I whisper, surprising myself at being able to say his full name without gasping in pain.

Her eyes shifted around, as if she felt awkward with the subject.

"You'll follow him, leaving E.J in our care," She whispered. I gulped. I was just getting part of my family back, part of my life back, I didn't want to die now, something I've actually wanted for a while though. But I knew that she was right, if Edward died I would follow without hesitation. Please, Edward, please don't be rash. Just wait.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got off the plane, we stopped in a gift shop, buying long coats, gloves, hats, and such to cover ourselves from the sun. When we reach the parking lot, Alice steals a sleek yellow car that looks very fast. A Porsche 911 turbo, she calls it. We speed through the winding roads, and for once, I don't mind. My new eyes, though covered by sunglasses, like the sight of the trees whizzing by.  
When we get to the gates at 11:43 a.m., there is a long line of tour buses and many parked cars. Alice uses her vampire beauty and money to persuade the poor man working the gates to let us pass. When we finally park, it's 11:53.

"Run, Bella, but at a human pace. You breaking into vampire speed in front of everyone would do us no good. Just head for the big clock tower, I'll be there soon." She says. I jump out, making sure none of my skin is exposed, and race through the crowds of people. I'm not going too fast, just track star fast. I shove through clusters of people, my eyes on the big clock the whole time. It's ticks of the seconds seem to boom in my ears.

At 11:59, I can see a small break between the clock building and the building next to it. That's where my Edward must be, hiding in the shadows until the clock chimes noon. There must be some kind of parade going on, I realize, because the crowds of people are too thick for a normal day. I begin to scream Edward's name, calling it again and again, but the people's voices drown mine out, and soon the chiming of the clock joins in. I have five seconds before the worst of Alice's visions becomes true. There is a break in the masses of people, and I see Edward for the first time in months. I stop for a fraction of a second, dazed by his beauty and the sculpted muscles of his bare white chest, when I see him take a preparatory breath.

I run, a little too fast across a fountain, and then throw my self at him, causing us both to collide back with a loud thud, ad some people to glance at us, but most keep their eyes on the parade. He stares at me for a second before saying, "Oh God, please don't tell me hell is where my worst nightmares come true." with agonized eyes.

I imagine my eyes would resemble that, the glasses thrown off from the impact. Me being an eternal annoyance is one of his worst nightmares?

"Edward," I say, his name stinging my already dry throat, "you're not in hell. You're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble if you don't get as far from the sun as possible, though." He makes no notice of my last words, just strokes my hair and says, "Bella?" It makes it easy to pretend he loves me, and my love for him has, impossibly, intensified, by seeing him with new eyes, and hearing him with new ears.  
"Come on." I say, shoving him backwards with no effort at all. His hands made slight indentations when he braced himself from hitting his head on the cobblestone, not that it would hurt.

He heard the light footsteps of a vampire before I did. He grabbed me, shoving me against the brick walls and crouching in front of me defensively. I like that he cares enough about me to protect me from these unknown immortals even though he no longer has the guilt of my supposed death on his shoulders, but I still feel I can protect myself now that I'm a vampire, newborn or not. I didn't shove in front of him, just stood next to him and whispered, "I'm not so fragile as I was before, I can protect myself." That same agony filled his midnight eyes, and he tried to push me behind him again. I surprised myself by being stronger than him. He gave up as two cloaked figures came into view. Even with my eyes, I can barely make out their pale faces. They mostly just seem like crimson irises from inside darkness. It scared me. I know my eyes must be almost identical to theirs, other than the few topaz specks that are probably not noticeable now when they're onyx, but it's still frightening. Edward tried harder to push me, but I only moved half a centimeter from where I was originally standing.

"Ah, Edward, good to know you are still here." One said in a deep throaty voice, flinging the cloak from his head to reveal long, wavy blonde hair and a face with the beauty of all vampires and a slightly olive complexion. Edward gritted his teeth.  
"Hello, Demetri. I am just waiting on the sun." Edward lied smoothly, gesturing to the busy city with his hand, the barest hint of anger and tension in his voice.

"Aro wishes to see you." The other said bluntly, flinging his cloak back also. He has an almost identical olive complexion as Demetri, though his hair is black and cropped short. Edward growled in response to something he was thinking.  
"I don't think that is necessary, I have done nothing wrong." He said politely.  
"You are not being punished, Aro just wants further chatting time." Demetri said. Edward hissed.  
"Fine, I will talk with Aro, but Bella stays here." He said. The black haired one laughed.

"Oh, no ,no, Aro would certainly love to meet your little companion." Another growl rumbled from Edward's chest.  
"No." He said in a deadly voice. Demetri laid a hand on his partner's shoulder in an almost restraining way.  
"Don't push him, Felix, we wouldn't want to upset a guest." He whispered. There was a slight pause as another set of light footsteps rushed to meet us. Edward and I melted our rigid stances at exactly the same time when Alice's tiny figure danced into view and her citrus scent hit us. I saw both Felix and Demetri's eyes harden. They are outnumbered, though I don't pose much of a threat. Alice took her place next to us and casually asked, "What did I miss?" with the most innocent expression.

"Nothing really, our master would just like a short conversation with our good friend Edward and his little mate. He's being rather subborn, though." Demetri said. I winced at him calling me Edward's mate, and shivered when I thought of this person they call master.  
"I don't think Bella's presence is necessary." Alice said, turning serious and business like.  
"On the contrary, it is. Aro-"

"Loves to welcome all newborns into the immortal world." Demetri interrupted Felix's comment, giving him a sharp elbow in the side. Edward snarled again. I didn't like the mischievous grin on Felix's face.

Another scent hit me, like sour candy that makes your face pucker and your eyes water, yet it is so good you just have to go back for more. Felix's smile went from mischievous to triumphant and a bit taunting. A boy, even smaller than Alice, came into view. He has chin-length black hair, but his cloak conceals the rest of him. It startled me when newest member of our confrontation flung back his cloak and I realized he is actually a she. Her red eyes, which are even more sinister than any others I have ever seen, seem out of place on her angelic face.  
"Is there a problem, boys?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice, going to stand by the other members of the Volturi.  
"Greetings, Jane. Yes, there is a slight problem, Edward is a bit reluctant to bring his mate along to have a short visit with Aro." Demetri said, and shares a long meaningful glance with the girl, causing Edward to stiffen in response.  
"No. Don't. We will go, but you will not hurt Bella in any way." Edward says grudgingly. Jane smiled.

"I thought that was what you would say. Well, hurry along now, the people here are becoming wary." She says, shooting a glare a group of overly curious couples. They all immediately scurry away from her intense focus.

"Stay close." Edward murmurs in my ear, and I shiver in pleasure at the feeling of his cool breath against my new and more sensitive skin. I thought I could detect a hint of a smile playing on his lips, but I couldn't quite tell. Jane led us forward and Demetri and Felix followed from behind.

We go at vampire speed through many dark chambers until we reach an off-white lobby like area. I smell the human before I see her. I am very thirsty, and I hadn't been paying attention to the humans, which is why I hadn't tried to kill them. But this beating heart is only fifty yards away and I could drink from her in the blink of an eye. Edward notices my stare and can probably smell the venom pooling in my mouth, so he wraps his arms around me. I wouldn't have minded, if his arms would have been loving or comforting instead of restraining.  
"Hello, Gianna." Felix purrs, winking at her. She giggles and blushes slightly, and my body tenses for the kill.

"Alice." Edward grunts. I hadn't realized I am actually trying to get away from him. How silly of me, to try to get away from this extraordinary creature. My body relaxes and slumps, but Alice grabs one arm just in case, and Edward grabs the other.

They continue to lead us down a few more dark chambers and into a huge bright and amazing room. There is three golden thrones in the back, the middle one occupied by a man with long flowing black hair, papery white skin, deep burgundy eyes, and a pitch black cloak.  
"Edward! Oh there you are! And look! Alice and Bella!" He crows in a cheerful voice.

"And what is this? You're little human has been given the kiss of immortality? Oh how exciting!" He says, and Edward and I both flinch.

"Ah, I love a happy ending..." He sighed.

"Marcus, Caius, come look!" He called, and two more black cloaked figures floated in, taking there places on the two side thrones.

"Bella, dear, I would like to introduce myself, I am Aro, leader of the Volturi and these are my brothers, Marcus," He pointed to a dark haired one who looked utterly bored, "And Caius," He nodded towards the other one who has snow white hair and sinister eyes.

"Um, nice to meet you," I mumbled, looking down. Aro let out a laugh that filled up the whole chamber and bounced off the walls, and then ghosted towards us.

"Edward here as told us of your unique mind shield. My power is to read every though a person has ever had just by a touch. And I was wondering...." He said, extending his arm towards me. I looked up at Edward, panic in my eyes. What if it doesn't work and he sees E.J? Edward nodded towards him, encouraging me. I brushed my hand against Aro's. Nothing happened.

"Hmm...interesting...I wonder if-"

"No. Not that. I am very sorry, Aro, truly, but we must go."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, Edward, please forgive my rudeness. If you must go, I understand, but don't go on behalf of my thoughtlessness." He said sincerely.

"It's quite alright, but Carlisle and Esme must be so worried," Edward said, inching towards the doors.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten all about my dear friend. I suppose we must depart," He said with a sigh.

"Well maybe another time. Alec please escort them back to the city, but wait till the sun has gone. We shouldn't arouse suspicions now should we?" He said with an eerie smile and a wave of his odd, think white hand with onion peel like flesh.

A young boy wearing a completely black cloak led us back to the bright room with the human. I didn't even notice her, though, I was too busy taking Edward in, knowing I only have a limited time with him and wanting to be able to describe him in detail to our son one day.

His glossy bronze hair was in that same perfect dissary, and I could now see all the individual shades of gold, red, and brown of each strand that turned it that stunning color. His skin was still creamy white, and his eyes were as dark as Alec's cloak with purpleish marks underneath them that were honestly a bit frightening. His lips were pursed, and my lips longed to press against them once again. I could faintly see the traces of a scar that is shaped somewhat like Africa that his hair almost completely covered that must of been so bad that vampirism couldn't totally heal it, and it added a touch of manliness to his appearance. Overall, he was utterly gorgeous and I wanted to start weeping at the thought of losing him again.

When Alec left us, Edward swiftly grabbed me and pulled me onto his chest, rocking us back and forth and whispering, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, my Bella, not you, this shouldn't have happened to you."

"What are you talking about?" I said in a shushed voice, not really wanting the secretary to hear us.

"Why, how, what happened?" He asked, gesturing to my eyes. I knew instantly what he meant. Why am I a vampire.

"I don't want to tell you," I said, suddenly afraid of his rejection of E.J. How badly that would hurt...

"Please, Bella, please tell me," He begged, his onyx eyes pleading.

"You don't want to know,"

"Of course I don't. Why would I want to know what happened that caused your soul to become damned. But I _need_ to know."

"I well, I..." I tried to shove the words past my lips, but it just wasn't going to happen.

"Edward, seriously, get off her case! She will tell you when she wants!" Alice always had my back, and I loved her so much for it.

Edward glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

After a few minutes, Edward randomly yelled, "ALICE!! Why do you keep singing "Barbie Girl" in your head, an octave too high I might add." I knew why. Alice was trying to keep Edward from knowing about E.J.

"Oh, no reason." She said with a shrug.

"You know how she got changed don't you?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Maybe." She said with that devilish smile, and I felt complete and whole for the first time in a long time. I felt at home with them even though we were in the middle of hell and all my joyous thoughts were tinged with dispair as the lurking doom of Edward's departure fought to gain my attention.


	15. Chapter 15

On the way back, the scent of the humans was almost unbearable in the small, warm, confined plane. I held by breath, but I could still see their pulsing veins, hear their thudding hearts.

The venom pooled in my mouth as a pretty young flight attendant passed by.  
"Come on, Bella, we're almost there. I know you can make it." Edward whispered in my ear. His supporting words and gentle squeezes on my hand were really all that kept me from going on a blood-thirsty rampage.

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for us at the airport. Alice flitted to Jasper's side immediately, and they shared a long, quiet, intimate stare.

Carlisle and Esme were still at home with E.J, but when Edward asked, Rose said they said they had extremely urgent things to take care of and to come back to their residence. I could tell she was lieing, I don't know how, but she had secrets swirling in her ocher eyes and she held her lips in a weird position. She knew, and they all probably knew, but they were kind enough not to say anything.

Edward glared at her, and I knew why. He blamed her for this whole mess. I didn't, though, and I knew he shouldn't either. I was about to give him a sharp elbow in the side, but we both became distracted as Jasper said in his quiet southern drawl, "We brought you your Volvo, Edward. We thought you and Bella could talk on the way there."

"Thank you, Jasper, that is very kind." I guess it was Jasper's idea since Edward spoke only to him.

"Edward," I said in panic. I could tell my shining crimson eyes were freaking people out, and my throat was on fire. My hands clutched it, clawed at it actually, trying to stop the burning.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry, come on, let's go." Edward exclaimed, using the arm that was around my waist to herd me out of the doors.

As we were walking out, I noticed Rosalie's eyes were narrowed into slits as she stared at me. Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Rosalie Hale would be jealous of me. When she saw me look at her, though, the glare dissolved and she gave me a small smile. I returned it with a timid smile of my own.

"Edward, Alice, Bella, I would like to apologize for my rash actions. I should never have told Edward anything, and I am sorry for endangering you all. I take full blame." Rose bowed her head in guilt.

"There is nothing to apologize for." I said in my meek voice.

"On the contrary, I believe there is. But don't worry, even though you are selfish and thoughtless, I still love you Rose." Alice said from the comfort of Jasper's arms.

"I don't." Edward growled. That's it, I delivered a quick jab into his side.

"Ouch!!" He yelled. I almost giggled. Rosalie jealous of my looks, me hurting Edward? This has got to be a dream!

"I mean, it's okay Rose, I forgive you," He said through clenched teeth. I smiled. Suddenly, I was lifted up in one of Emmett's bone-crushing hugs.

I'm a powerful newborn now, though, so I squeezed back twice as hard. He let out a grunt of pain and dropped me.

"Woah, little sis, what happened? You're buff!" He joked.

I raised my thin, bony, pale arms up, flexing. "Been pumpin' the guns," I joked back. He let out a loud guffaw that echoed across the vacant lot and flexed his own huge biceps.

Edward opened the passenger door of the oh so familiar Volvo for me as Rose and Em and Jasper and Alice went in separate directions.

I gracefully slid in. It hurt so much to be in here, so many memories flooded my head.

I detected a faint trace of my human scent on the seat. Wow, I did smell good.

The car started, and as we pulled out of the parking lot, I said quietly, "You can't do this, Edward. You can't try to...kill yourself...out of guilt."

"What?" He said, looking at me in total confusion, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You don't have any obligations to me, Edward. If I died, it wouldn't have been your fault just because you didn't protect me. You can't let guilt control your life!" My voice was barely above a whisper yet I felt like it echoed throughout the car.

He seemed puzzled for a second or two, and then realization dawned on him. His face hardened.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you honestly think I tried to kill myself out of _guilt_?!" He demanded. Now I was the confused one.

"Umm, yes?"

"No. Not even close. Of course I felt bad, I felt terrible, but it wasn't guilt that made me run to the Volturi. It was _love_." His midnight eyes stared into me, not looking at the road yet not swerving a centimeter as usual.

"Don't do this to me Edward." I whispered, the hole in my heart opening up again. Why did he have to be so cruel? What is he even doing? Did he decide he wanted to play the game a little longer? Or has he decided that now that I'm a beautiful vampire like him, I'm finally good enough? And the sad thing is...I would stay with him for both of those, just to have more time with this god-like creature.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore. I understand completely. I am a repulsive monster for doing what I did to you. But I didn't leave because I didn't want you Bella, and you have to believe that. I left because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want my kind to interfere with your life anymore. I couldn't stand hurting you, and after what happened with Jasper and how I hurt you that night.... Well, I could never have anything hurt you again. But look what good that did, you're a goddamn vampire now!" He was angry. I was shocked. He lied. I believed him. He's telling the truth now. I can't believe him.

"Please don't lie to me Edward." I whispered, my voice barely audible to my own ears.

The car lurched to a stop. He twisted towards me, grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. Our lips were an inch apart when I said, "No, please don't."  
He pulled back a little, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You don't love me anymore.." He said.

"No, of course I still love you, how could I not? But I know that if you kiss me now, then when you leave again, things will hurt a thousand times worse."

"So the only reason you don't want me to kiss you is because you think I'm going to leave you again?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded. And suddenly, his lips were on mine. They weren't icy anymore, they were actually a little warm now. The kiss was fiery and passionate, and over much too soon. We were breathing heavily.

"Why..." I trailed off.

"I will never leave you again Bella. Ever." He promised and I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes.

I smiled, and the car purred to life again.

**Authors Note: Next Chapter, Edward meets E.J!!! I'll try to get things up as soon as possible!! REVIEW! I don't feel motivated without reviews! I want AT LEAST 5 more!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as we were officially in the middle of no where, Edward stopped again and let me hunt. The elk's blood was disgusting, but it really helped the burning.

We neared Esme and Carlisle's house, and Edward said, "Is that a heartbeat?" I stiffened. I didn't know what to say, how to explain.

He opened my door for me, and led me inside.

"Edward!" Esme said with joy as he opened the door, rushing to him and holding him to her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much." He whispered to her. She just smiled, glad to have her son home.

"Edward, I'm so happy you're home." Carlisle said, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm happy to be home, father. What is that? Is that a human heartbeat?" I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"I think we should let Bella explain." Carlisle said. The spolight was trained on me. I gulped.

"Edward... After you left me, I found out I was pregnant. With your child. I tried to find you, but I didn't even know where to look. The child... Well, it was very strong. It sucked to life out of me basically. I was able to concieve him though, and then he bit me, which is how I became a vampire. You have a son, Edward. His name is E.J, Edward Jr." I could have sworn he would faint. He swayed slightly, and then said, "Oh Bella. Oh my Bella. I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't know that was even possible... Where is he?"

Rose came out then, with my darling little boy nestled in her granite arms. Edward's eyes widened at the sight of him, and my heart soared as I realized there was love and adoration mingled in with the shock.

"He's beautiful.." He whispered.

"You like him?" I had to ask, had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Is it possible that after enduring so much physcial and emotional pain and suffering that I was finally going to get my happily ever after?

"I love him, Bella. He is perfect in every way," He carefully shifted E.J. From Rose's arms to his. Though the movement was careful and smooth, the little lavendar lids still fluttered open to reaveal sparkling emerald orbs.

Edward smiled at him, and though E.J had never even met him, he knew who he was, and then and there said his first word, "Dada." I have never seen Edward smile so big.

And that little word turned into a full sentence, a sentence I will remember for eternity, "Dada, I wuv you." The square toothed smile that lit up the tiny alabaster face was stunning, and Edward whispered, "I love you too little E.J." As he beamed brighter than the sun.

I walked over to them, and winced as I saw how much bigger my little boy has gotten. But I couldn't focus on that because his tiny dimpled hands reached out for me and he squealed in delight at just the sight of me. Edward reluctantly handed him over to me, and his dimply hand pressed against my cheek.

He showed me Edward and how much he loved him. He showed me some of the time he had spent with Esme and Carlisle and how Rose had fussed over him and how much he had missed me and Alice.

"I thought about you every second," I told him, kissing his cute button nose. He giggled, and his arms clasped around my neck, his pearl pink lips resting against my cheek in the sweetest kiss ever.

"Um, Bella, I think he's thirsty and well, you know he likes human blood, so maybe I should, you know.." Rose said timidly. I didn't want to give up the angel in my arms, but I wanted him to be happy and I wanted to stay on Rose's good side. I gave him to her though he didn't like it very much, and with a metal bottle in hand she headed to the nursery Esme had already set up for him.

"I will never forgive myself, Bella." Edward whispered, leaning his forhead against mine.

"Yes you will. There is nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault." It sort of was, but I wasn't going to hurt him further.

"I should never have left." He squeezed his eyes closed, and though I agreed, I wouldn't show it.

"Let's not think about that okay? Let's think about the future. Can you do that, for me?" I stroked his face trying to get rid of the worry lines. The marble perfection smoothed out, and he smiled.

"For you, I would do anything. I love you."

I smiled back.

"For all eternity." I vowed.

Just as our lips were about to touch, Rose's piercing scream shot through the night.


	17. Chapter 17

_ Our lips were just about to touch when Rose's piercing scream shot through the night..._

We ran straight to E.J's nursery, arriving a fraction of a second before everyone else. E.J's bottle was on the floor, blood dripping out of it and staining the carpet. But there was no E.J. And no Rose.

The floor to ceiling window on the back wall was shattered, fragments of glass glinted in the moonlight around it. A large chunk of the baby blue wall that surrounded it was missing, and sounds of struggle could be heard outside as a disgusting wet dog smell crept into the room and fouled the air.

"What the hell?!?" Edward shouted, already seeing what was happening through Rose's mind.

"The future is gone! It's black, there's nothing!" Alice's eyes were wide and frightened.

We all rushed to the window and peered out. The night was calm once again, not a creature stirred.

Emmett leapt out the window, and then went Edward, followed by Carlisle and Jasper, then me and Alice, and last was Esme.

"What's happening Edward?" Carlisle demanded in his authoritative voice as we trailed Rose's cherry-like scent and the disgusting dog scent.

"It's the pack. They saw Bella as a vampire with us as we arrived home from the airport and one of them remembers her as a human. They think we changed her. They somehow got Rose outside with E.J., they forgot about Bella. They were creeped out by him, and attacked. She couldn't get back inside and they chased her into the forest."

"The pack?" I asked, my voice trembling. What kind of creature could chase and attack a fast, strong, indestructible vampire?!"

"They are wolves. Huge wolves. Humans actually, but they shape-shift. They are our sworn enemies, but there is an old peace treaty intact that keeps us from attacking. But the treaty states we aren't allowed to kill or even bite another human. So they think we bit you, which goes against the treaty, which gives them the right to start a war."

A pack of wolves? Shape-shifters? Are all the myths true?

We suddenly broke through the mass of trees and into a large clearing. The grass was brown and dead and lay flat on the ground and it looked like a barren wasteland. And laying in the middle of it was Rose's mangled body.

**OK I know this was a cliff-hanger, and I know some of you are really going to be disappointed with me, but I am disappointed with you all ! I am barely getting any reviews ! Come on, I know you guys can do better. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

_And lying in the center was Rose's mangled body..._

I wanted to scream, to cry, to run and help her, but fear grabbed a hold of my senses because on the far side there was a pack of wolves in a variety of colors, and on the back of a scrawny gray one that was backed against a cliff face was my baby, wide eyed and wailing.

The other wolves were making snaps at E.J with their razor sharp incisors, but the gray wolf seemed to be protecting him, jumping back and occasionaly making lunges of her own.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled at the same time Edward let out a might and very scary roar, launching himself across the field towards the wolves. Emmett ran to Rose's side, clutching her body to him and sobbing, something I have never seen Emmett do.

I was about to run to help him with her, but Carlisle and Esme were already there, which was good since they could be of more help than I could. Carlisle pushed Em away to help Jasper and Edward. Alice and I hesitated, looking nervously at each other, and then jumped into the snarling mass of fur and growling blurs of white, joining the fight.

The wolves were fast and strong, and I had no control over my body. It jerked and flailed and acted on pure instinct. My vision was tinted red from anger. I focused on calming myself and rescuing E.J from that wolf, though it seemed to be only doing good for him.

I leapt over the skinny body in a single bound, grabbing E.J while I was in the air. I took off running, making sure Carlisle and Esme saw me leave. The wolf chased me. It's huge paws thudded quietly into the damp soil. I ran as hard as I could, using my newborn strength to give me the upper-hand, until I realized it wasn't chasing me. It was just staying at my side. I glanced at it curiously.

"What are you doing?!" It left its pack to join the vampires! Did we just get stuck with an insane mutt?!

It obviously couldn't talk, but it seemed to be trying to convey something through its big light brown eyes with incredibly thick lashes surrounding them... Thick lashes? I didn't notice thick lashes on the others... Wait..

"Are you a girl?" I felt a little rude asking that. It rolled it's eyes and nodded. Then it purposefully looked directly at E.J and then at me, love and devotion in her eyes. Two and two clicked together and I got four.

"Are you in love with my baby?!?" I nearly screamed. Her lips pulled me and she gave me an amused, wolfey smile. My eyes narrowed. Things could get very ugly, very fast.

**Reviews. It's all about the reviews, baby. Haha, you want more? So do I! R-E-V-I-E-W! Please! I love you guys! Thanks so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle POV

"Rosalie? Rose? Rose, come on, stand up." I tried to help the beautiful blond up as she swayed unsteadily. Her body had been torn apart, completely shredded. Yet her head remained intact, and then it was sort of like a jigsaw puzzle, fitting the pieces of her body together.

Her eyes were cloudy as she struggled to keep them open. But suddenly, she jolted up right with a sharp intake of breath.

"Where's E.J?!" She asked, looking around at us all, searching for the intriguing little boy.

"Bella has him. He's fine." I assured her, then paused and looked around at the collapsed mounds of fur. The gray one wasn't there.

"Go go go! The grey one followed Bella! Find them!" I called and Edward shot off like a bullet, followed by Jasper. Emmett and Esme refused to leave Rose's side.

Alice sat on the far corner of the field, petting a large dead black wolf's fur absentmindedly while her whole body trembled and her eyes were distant as she tried to see through the blackness of the future.

"Alice, Dear, it's ok. It's the wolves, they block your visions." I tried to comfort her from across the field. Her eyes brightened as she seemed to slide back into reality. She looked with disgust at the wolf she had been stroking and pulled her hand back, grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest looking small and helpless.

I sighed. She wasn't going to be happy until the wolves were completely gone.

"Coul you go help them, Ali?" I asked using the pet name I had given her a while back that I rarely ever use. She gave me a small smile and jumped up, prancing off after them.

Bella POV

I arrived at our house, and jumped up through the big hole into E.J's nursery. The wolf disappeared into the bushes, and I hoped she was gone. No such luck.

A young girl with shiny black hair with purple highlights **(a/n I just made that up but it seems fitting since Leah is a rebel!)**, gorgeous copper skin, brown eyes that was overall very pretty walked into the house like she owned the place.

"Where is he?" Were her first words. I glared at her.

"He's sleeping," It was true, he had fallen asleep on the way back and I had left him in Carlisle and Esme's room in case things got bad between me and this girl that looked almost older than me. "Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"Leah Clearwater, the best damn thing you have ever seen." She smiled mockingly. She was mean and sassy, but for some reason I liked her and I tried not to smile too.

"What do you want with MY baby?" I emphasized the word "my."

"I imprinted on him." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Imprinted?"

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger. The minute us wolves see the person we are destined to be with, we know. And that happened with um, what's his name?" SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME AND SHE CLAIMED SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!

"E.J. His name is E.J. And he's not even a year old! What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't love him like a boyfriend or anything, gosh, looks like mama leech forgot to take her chill pills today... I see him like a little brother like now. I will stay by him and protect him until he grows up, then things could get romantic. And he's not a year? Really? Looks older... Oh yea, he's not just any baby... What is he?" I tried to control my temper. She doesn't even know anything about him!

"He's half-human, half-vampire." I said through gritted teeth as she made herself at home in her dirty tanktop and cotton shorts.

"Ya know what, you can-" I started but never got to finish. Just then, Edward smashed through the door, leaping and attacking the girl.

"EDWARD NO!" I screamed, it was too late...


	20. Author's Note

**This is not a new chapter, but I do think you guys should read it.. I've been going through some really hard times. My boyfriend of around 5 months just cheated on me...with my best friend... It sorta feels like my whole world is just falling to pieces... I'm in so much pain, and I feel unmotivated to do anything, including updating. But the reviews give me motivation, and I love each one! So please, I really hurt right now, review and help me through this. Thank you sooo much. I love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

** I have gotten messages and reviews wondering why the wolves are in the story. Well, truth is, when Rose screamed, I had no idea why. I almost put Volturi, but it was too soon. So I just needed something, and I didn't realize what I got myself into afterwards. I know some of you won't like this, but I'm ending it now. Say byebye Leah, cuz shes going to doggy heaven. Lol that sounds cruel...**

He was on her and she screamed. I couldn't stop it. She didn't even have time to phase. He tore her head off as I watched with shocked eyes. He looked proud as he stood up and wiped his bloody hands on his worn jeans, grinning at me.

"What did you just do?" My voice quivered. He seemed confused.

I was barely aware that Jasper had come into the room and was watching silently.

"What are you talking about?" He asked/

"She's not bad!"

"Why was she here?"

"She...imprinted on E.J." Unlike me, he knew what that meant as soon as I said it.

"I'm so sorry Bella... I really didn't know... I didn't mean to... "

The rest got home then, Rose staggering and lacking her usual extraordinary grace, and Alice looking much better than the lst time I had seen her, and she appeared almost happy as she looked at the young dead girl on the floor.

"You're cleaning this up." Esme said, looking directly at Edward. I felt sick. I had actually sort of liked Leah Clearwater... And now she was gone. And so was all the others. They had lives, and families. Futures.

"Bella, come on, it's okay, she was just a dog," Edward said, leading me upstairs. He told me to take a shower, and then left. I did as instructed, allowing the warm water to overcome and sooth me. As soon as I stepped into my room with a towel wrapped around me, Alice grabbed me. "Barbie Bella." She said with a mischevious smile.

"Why?" There was no reason for this...

"Edward wants to take you out tonight. He said it's special." She looked like she agreed. Of course she would know what it was.

I didn't argue with her, just let her have her way as she dressed me in a silky dark dress that fell a little below my knees, strappy stilletos, and put my hair up. She added the tiniest bit of blush, and a thin layer of lipgloss.

"Perfect." She said as she stood behind me while I observed myself in a full length mirror.

"Everything done by Alice is always perfect." I said with a role of my eyes. She giggled and nodded in agreement.

Edward waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, not quite as dressed up as I was. Alice had definitely gotten to him too though, because we color-coordinated.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we went into his Volvo. Doesn't he know I can't be around humans yet?

"Secret." He said with that crooked smile that melts my heart. Before we left, he forced me to tie a blindfold around my eyes. I hated it.

The car slowed to a stop after a while, and he literally swept me off my feet, running with me bridal style.

He set me down after a few seconds. The smell of nature, especially sweet grass and wild flowers, mixed with vanilla, filled the air.

Slowly, he undid my blindfold.

We were in our meadow. The meadow we had first confessed our love, the meadow I gave birth in. How weird does that sound?!

Stars twinkled in the abnormally clear sky, and the meadow was decorated with vanilla candles and a large big red blanket lie in the middle.

We laid there forever, talking and laughing and enjoying each others company.

After a while, he lifted me up, placing my hands on his shoulder and his hands on my waist, dancing gracefully to unheard music.

My head was resting against his chest when he suddenly pulled back. For a second, I thought my beautiful nightmare was going to come true. But then, he got down on one knee. I stopped breathing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I have always and will always love you. Forever, and every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He held out a crimson velvety box with a beautiful and old fashioned ring inside.

I didn't know what to say. But I knew one thing for sure, I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Yes," Was my simple reply, and he slid the ring onto my finger, then jumped up and kissed me passionately.

Oh yes, eternity was going to be amazing.

**THE END**

**Haha, ok guys, this story was a lot of fun to write, and maybe a sequel? I don't know, depends on if you guys want one or not. Tell me in the reviews! And if you do, throw some ideas of what you want it to be about!**


End file.
